Sweet Rememberance
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: What really happened between Danny and the guard in S01E03. Warning: Non graphic rape


**A/n Noticed some things about the old one that didn't work or didn't make sense so I changed it a little. Warning for rape!**

I stared down at him, defenseless and gasping for breath. I wanted to laugh but I didn't, I felt a sudden surge of sadness for the boy. I understand why he killed my friend. I don't understand what happened to me. How did I get to be this person? I used to cringe in disgust when my sister talked about her history lessons and how people would murder and beat each other like savages.

"_My God, did you know that Roman soldiers used to rape the men they conquered?" a teenager asked as she came down the stairs. She was beautiful, long brown hair that framed her porcelain face with bangs that tickled the tops of her crystal blue eyes, sparkling with love and compassion. She was standing on the second step, her AP European history book in her hand. She looked so normal, dressed in jeans and a dark pink tank top._

"_They did some horrible things in those days, thank goodness we've evolved," I said as I got up from the couch. "Come on Anna, let's start dinner." She grinned as I took her hand when we heard the crackle of electricity before it went out. _

"_Wonder what happened."_

"_Must have blown a fuse."_

He looked so beautiful, his blonde hair plastered to his face and tears spilling from his eyes.I don't know what came over me as I kneeled before him and stroked his hair.

"Please, I'll stay quiet. I can't breath," he begged.

"It's ok," I whispered as I leaned towards him, my eyes boring into his. "Everything's going to be ok."

"Please," Danny whispered, staring at me with trusting eyes despite the fact that I had just beaten him.

"You're so beautiful." I stroked his face, his eyes growing wide with understanding and fear as he started to struggle. "Shhhh." I gently laid him on his back, my fingers twisting the hem of his shirt.

"Please don't," Danny begged me. He looked so perfect lying there that I captured his lips with my own. He squirmed beneath me and I felt tears run down his face.

"It's ok, I'm going to take care of you," I told him. I slipped my hand under his shirt, feeling his warm stomach. He was hairless, perfectly hairless. He choked with sobs above me as I pulled up his shirt, exposing him to the cool night air.

"Please."

I didn't listen to him as I kissed across his waist, going lower and lower. I gently slid his pants down his legs, taking his boxers with them. He moaned at the cold and I felt his body shiver. I kissed back up his chest and hovered over him. My left hand slid down his body, resting between his legs. I spread him and slowly prodded his entrance with a finger. He whimpered beneath me as tears leak from his eyes.

"It's ok Danny, its ok," I whispered as I kissed away his tears. His eyes are filled with angst and betrayal.

"Please stop," he pleaded, but I silenced him with a kiss.

"Its ok," I assured him as I continued to prep him despite his whines of pain and choking sobs. When I pulled my fingers free the tears started to fall faster and he looked at me, pleading with his eyes for me to stop.

When I entered him I did it slowly, giving him time to adjust even though he felt so good. He continued to cry, but he was silent. I showered his face with kisses as I tried to distract him from the pain. When I spilled into him and pulled out he continued to cry. He cried as I cleaned him and redressed him. He wouldn't look at me as I covered him with a blanket and gave him a pillow.

"_It's been two months, I don't think the power is coming back. People have given up, it's turned us into savages." Anna shuck her head sadly. "Our people don't have compassion anymore; it's all about self preservation."_

"_I know." I looked up from my saw to see Anna standing on the porch steps, looking out into the distance, her eyes glazed over._

"_I vow right now to never become a savage that takes advantage of the weak. I will not kill and murder except in self defense. I will protect my fellow man and do what is right. By the Lord, I promise." She turned to me._

"_By the Lord, I promise."_

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I walked away.


End file.
